


The Lion King: Be at Peace

by TheKrakenLord69



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Lion King (1994) References, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKrakenLord69/pseuds/TheKrakenLord69
Summary: The tale of a xenophobic lion, a lioness blind in more ways than one, and a unique cub.Follow their stories, and find out how everyone manages to cope after the destruction of innocence.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> It should be abundantly clear while reading, but while this is set in the same universe as TLK, it's with an entirely new cast, even a new land outside the pridelands. And I have no plans for canon characters to show up at all. 
> 
> As well, I want to give a fair warning that there are certain characters who show incredible cruelty to a child-character. This child, this cub, is merely a female lioness with a mane, and her identity remains as female. However there are some themes that may still be relatable to those who are transgender, non-binary, maybe even intersexed. This isn't wholly intentional, however I do want everyone to be warned before reading. Just in case, I don't want to hurt anyone by mistake. 
> 
> For those of you who might be unfortunate to have an Asabi in their life, know that you are valid, I love you, and I'm so glad you're here. Your differences make you unique, and unique is beautiful.

"Kiho?"   
  
The coarse voice of her husband had the exhausted lioness shifting, sightless blue eyes bright with joy. "Asabi, my love," she murmured, lifting her head to gaze in the direction of the cave's entrance.   
  
"The Matrons wouldn't let me in," Asabi frowned, despite knowing full well that his mate wouldn't know it. "How did it go? Are you alright?" He eyed her with interest, the red lion gazing adoringly at the cream lioness, her beautiful pelt turned silver in the sparse moonlight.  
  
To his chagrin, Kiho could practically hear his frown, and she chuckled warmly. "A lion has no business meddling in birth, not even the King. Don't be offended, dear. Come and see our first born."   
  
Pleasure burned within the amber pools that were the King's eyes, and he strode forward eagerly to meet his son and heir, for it could only be a son. They'd acted upon every superstition, every word of advice the monkeys had suggested in order to ensure a Prince. And as he settled down beside his mate, his wonderful bride, Asabi gazed upon the peach form of his first cub. The strong build, the small tuft of mane atop his head- he would make a fine heir!   
  
"Kiho," he breathed, overjoyed, "he's perfect!"   
  
_"She's_ perfect," the Queen purred in correction, nestling up against her mate.   
  
"Right, she." Asabi chuckled.   
  
... Wait, _she?_   
  
"No," Asabi spoke slowly, shifting and then finally sitting up. "I can plainly see that _he's_ male."   
  
"Asabi," Kiho deadpanned, "I do not need eyes to tell a cub's _gender_ , my love. You have a healthy baby g- **Asabi!** "   
  
The cub gave a sharp mewl of protest as her father rolled her over with a rough paw, exposing her belly and, yes, proof of her sex. Asabi gave a growl in response, backing up several paces. "It was supposed to be a **_boy!_** " He snapped, eyes glaring like daggers at the cub. "It has a mane, even! Most _males_ don't come out with manes! That cub is-"   
  
" _Special?_ " Kiho growled, "unique? Wonderful? I think those are the words you're looking for. I was expecting a son too, Asabi, but we are still blessed with this beautiful little girl."   
  
"I was thinking _Freak_." Asabi snarked back. "We'll try again, I suppose. Viasi can raise the thing if she must, but-"   
  
" ** _No!_** " Kiho spat, "you will love and cherish the child we have!"   
  
Asabi heaved a long sigh, pacing silently for a good long few minutes. Meanwhile, Kiho soothed her newborn with soft words and gentle licks, a purr rumbling in her throat despite the fury she was biting back. When he did speak, Asabi's tone was unlike she'd ever heard before. It both broke her heart, and sent a shiver down her spine. "It's yours until weaned," he growled flatly, "and then the Wild's will claim it."   
  
With no further word, he left the cave, leaving Kiho to cradle her baby in her paws, hoping that the sobs didn't wake her.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh so very short. :P  
> You'll have to excuse the first chapters, they're short because they're old.

In the coming days, Kiho ignored the glares and grumbles of her mate, determined to love and keep her child despite what he thought. He was being foolish, and surely he'd come around _eventually_. She'd just have to show him what a wonderful cub their daughter would be.   
  
"Hey, what's her name?"   
  
Kiho blinked in surprise. Without even hearing them, two of the pride's cubs had come to check out the newest addition, and here she was not paying attention, how rude of her!   
  
"Hello, dears," she purred warmly. "Have you come to meet the little princess?"   
  
_"Princess?_ But she has a mane?" The male cub said quizzically, and Kiho had to actively try not to groan. Only a second later, the cub shrugged. "I didn't know lionesses could have manes, that's awesome!"   
  
_Oh, the purity of children!_   
  
"Her name must be _really_ cool then," the female of the pair not-so-subtly hinted, and Kiho did nothing to hide her chuckle.   
  
"Patience, dear," she chided gently. "Her name is Xolani. It means, _Be at Peace_ , because that's what I want for her more than anything. A life of peace."   
  
"Awww!" Cooed the female.   
  
"Ugh," scoffed the male.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is in Asabi's POV, hence the harsh words.

"Daddy! Daddy!"   
  
Asabi groaned, rolling onto his side and sweeping a large paw over his eyes, as if ignoring the chittering little freak would make it leave him alone. His morning was going quite nicely up until this point! Kiho still wouldn't speak to him, but she'd been that way ever since the birth of this... Creature. Though, at least that usually meant that he didn't have to look at it.   
  
Now? The peach-furred cub scrambled to a halt by his side, the heavy tuft of mane it bore falling over it's eyes.   
  
"Daddy!" The baleful cub chirped again, voice high-pitched and annoyingly feminine in comparison to the male features. "Mama said I should come spend time with you today."   
  
This had Asabi blinking. Kiho _told_ the child to come to him? Why in the name of the great Kings would she ever do that?!   
  
"Did she now," he managed an uninterested grumble. "Well, she'll have to be disappointed. Go away."   
  
Without even looking, he knew the cub was frowning. "Why? You're just lying up here on this rock. Besides, mama says that you should be teaching me how to be the future Queen, and-"   
  
" ** _WHAT?!_** "   
  
The child shrank backwards, blue and amber eyes wide with shock. Asabi was on his paws in an instant, teeth bared in a snarl as he glared down at the creature that so threatened his marriage and kingdom.   
  
"What _nonsense_ has Kiho been telling you, _brat?_ As if I would ever have you as an heir. I would sooner give my kingdom to a pack of hyenas, than to a pitiful freak like you!"   
  
"Daddy, _please_ -"   
  
" ** _No!_** " He roared now, claws scraping at the rock beneath his frame. "I won't hear it! Won't entertain such stupid thoughts! I told that lioness, I gave her ample warning! If she got attached, that's her own fault, not mine!"   
  
Tears formed at the edges of the little beast's eyes. A flicker of doubt burned within the grown lion's belly, but he shook it off with another snarl. This wasn't an ordinary cub, he didn't need to feel sorry for it. It was time to make good on his earlier promises to dispose of the freak and be done with it. Kiho would be hurt, of course she would, but in time Asabi knew everything would be alright again. They would try again, they would have a proper son, and maybe a bunch of other sons and daughters, as many as it took to replace this little mistake.   
  
One good strike, that's all it would take.   
  
One blow, and everything would be alright again...


	4. Chapter Four

For every second that he glared into the cub's teary, fearful eyes, Asabi knew that his resolve was slipping. In all his years of leading a pride, he had always tried to keep his reign peaceful. He'd shown mercy toward males who would try to usurp him, he'd taken in many orphaned cubs and weakened lionesses, he had even chosen a singular lioness as his mate, refusing to lay with another female, and allowing them to breed with passing loners when they came into season, so long as he was sure their loyalty did not waver. Sure, he had needed to dispose of other _mutant_ lions before, even some newborns who had been birthed with unpleasant defects, but they could hardly be considered lions now, could they?

The thought of killing another lion wasn't something Asabi much liked, and he'd only had to do it out of necessity really. But to kill his mate's cub? Even if this one was a freak, a mistake, a _curse_ upon his perfect marriage and reign... It was still her cub. A cub he had sired, who his beloved Kiho had given birth to. Could he really do this? 

Xolani, for her part, stood frozen in place, eyes wide and horrified. Her father was never really the nicest lion, at least not to her. To the rest of the pride, he was always so friendly! He'd play with the other cubs, spend hours chatting with the hunters, and though he didn't spend much time with her now, Xolani had seen him stealing long glances at her mother, eyes filled with longing and affection.

So what had she done to make him hate her so much? Was it... Was it because he had less time with mother? Xolani would've been happy to give them alone time! As much as they wanted! If it meant she could have just a little bit of the love and warmth the King spared everyone else, she'd do nearly anything. 

The silence stretched on, both lions staring into each other's eyes with vastly differing expressions. Finally, Xolani could take it no more. It started as a whimper, but by the time she finally looked away from her father, she had broken into shaky sobs.

"I'm s-s-sorry!" She _wailed_ , falling onto her belly and crying into her paws. "I'm sorry, daddy! I don't know what I did! I'll leave mama alone if you want her all to yourself, I will!" Sniffle, sniffle, "I don't want you to _hate_ me anymore. _I don't want mama to be sad anymore!_ "

On the outside, Asabi's glare didn't waver. He sneered down at the cub, as if disgusted with her blubbering. But on the inside, he felt the claws of guilt piercing his heart, and curling into his belly with a cold sharpness. The stars were mocking him, he was certain of it now. 

"Kiho would never have been sad if you were never born," he growled, yet it was a wonder he kept his voice from shaking. "This is nobody's fault but yours, cub. You're a little oddity, a burden on our marriage, and nothing more."

There was a pause in the sobbing, and Xolani gazed up at her father with fresh understanding, a whole new form of sadness and shame shining in her eyes. So it was her fault, but it wasn't something she could fix. She'd ruined her mama's life, father's too. This was all her fault.

She almost missed it when Asabi took a threatening pace forward, and she backed up in turn. Another step, and she tumbled onto her back, too terrified to speak. Asabi knew he couldn't drag this on anymore, it was too cruel, even for this creature, yet there was no way he'd be able to watch himself do it.

He raised a paw, claws sliding free of their sheathes, and as he closed the distance between himself and the cub, he lashed out, closed his eyes, and turned his head away all at once.

There was a squeak, a yelp of pain, and then a dull thud. Reluctantly, Asabi opened his eyes to see what he'd done. An uncomfortable shiver ran down his spine.

" ** _XOLANI!?_** "

Kiho's horrified cry had him holding his breath, and his heart shattering completely. 


	5. Chapter Five

For the longest time, silence reigned within the King's den. Asabi could not think of how to respond to his wife's cry, and Xolani...   
  
She lay in a crumpled heap, still and silent. A trickle of blood ran down the side of her head, but the wound itself was shallow, and Asabi's claws remained clean. The tip of the rock Xolani had hit on her fall down, however, was coated in the same shade of red that now stained the cub's fur. Her sides rose and fell with each steady breath, but she was most definitely out cold.   
  
"Xolani, I know you're in there..."   
  
Kiho's words, shaky as they were, snapped Asabi back to reality, and he turned around to face his mate. Her sightless blue eyes were wide, glistening with fear as she stood by the cave's entrance.   
  
"Asabi? I can smell... I can smell _blood_. Why can I smell _blood_?" She was on the verge of tears.   
  
"Kiho, I-"   
  
" _Why can I smell **blood?!**_ " Her cry was louder this time, and the first tears fell. It occurred now to the male that she wouldn't be able to tell that the cub was alive, so long as he kept her away from the body.   
  
He stepped forward, blocking the path to Xolani with his body. "Kiho, I... I told you what would happen when it was weaned. I made good on my promise." He had to take a step back; the look in his mate's eyes was one Asabi knew he would never forget.   
  
_Pure, unbridled..._   
  
Misery and horror. It was as if those clear blue eyes were the windows in to her shattered heart. Tears fell, openly, but no sound pierced the silence. Kiho only stared at Asabi, into his very soul, as if she could truly see him.   
  
"Why did you send it here today?" Asabi pressed, each word a murmur. When Kiho responded, it was barely audible.   
  
"I wanted you to get to know _her_. I wanted you to see that there was nothing to be ashamed of in our daughter. She's such a beautiful, sweet child, she would have... Made you proud, if you'd have given her a chance..." After a moment, Kiho stumbled forward to see her cub's body, only to be blocked. "Move, Asabi."   
  
He shook his head. "No. I don't want you to have to," he paused, uncertain, "feel the body. It's... It's not your cub any more."   
  
The horror in the lioness' eyes overwhelmed the misery for a moment. "Not my- what did you **_do_** to her? Treat her as prey?! Let me hold my baby!" She struggled to get past, and it actually took quite some effort for the grown lion to hold her back. After several drawn out minutes, she gave up, simply weeping in defeat.   
  
With a long sigh, Asabi drew her in, wrapping one foreleg around her shoulders and holding her tight to his chest. "Hush now, my love," he murmured, nuzzling the top of her head, "it's all going to be alright now. We can put all this behind us, and we can try again."   
  
Kiho didn't pull away, she only stay still, not reciprocating in the slightest. "Asabi," she whispered eventually, "what makes you think I could _ever_ love the lion who murdered my cub?"   
  
He flinched, pulling back just enough to see her cold, dull expression. Had she the ability, she would have seen her former horror mirrored in the lion's eyes, until he slowly pulled away. Asabi returned to the cub, watching her breathe for a moment, before picking her up by the scruff. He turned then, silently padding out of the cave, and said nothing as he heard Kiho stumbling after him.   
  
**~*~**  
  
Neither lion spoke as they walked, trailing the border of the pride's territory in silence and despair. Kiho didn't need to ask where they were going; what did it matter? All she knew was that she wanted to be present when her daughter was laid to rest. She had to know that her body wouldn't just be tossed to some starving hyena. Yet at that very moment, Asabi paused.   
  
"You will wait here, Kiho."   
  
"What?" She gaped, then shook her head, "I most certainly will not!"   
  
"Yes, you will." He dropped the cub by his paws, looking out into the horizon. "I'm burying the cub in the Badlands. That is no place for a blind lioness to be."   
  
"Not even the **_Queen?_** " Kiho spat back.   
  
Now, Asabi looked at her, expression blank. " _Are_ you still my Queen, Kiho? You said you couldn't love the lion who killed your cub. And if we aren't mates..." His expression softened, as did his voice. "I won't replace you. You are the only one I'll ever accept by my side. But if that's not what you want, I won't force it on you."   
  
"Save your noble act, Asabi," the pale lioness growled, "where is the nobility in cub killing? When I first met you, all I saw was a stubborn, traditionalist, control-freak, and our betrothal terrified me! And then? I got to know you, and I found the most loving, caring, and fair King in all the lands." Shaking her head, she turned away. "Now I see that I was right the first time."   
  
Asabi watched as she made her way toward a clump of tall grass, settling down amongst it like a loner's cub awaiting their mother.   
  
"Go," she murmured, "bury our daughter. Show her some _respec_ t, at least. She deserved so much more."   
  
Watching a moment longer, Asabi stooped to pick up the cub again, then continued on his way.   
  
The Badlands weren't all bad, despite the name. It was a section of land that connected several pride's territories together, and belonged to no King. Leaders may choose to meet here to discuss alliances or betrothals, forbidden lovers would often come to see each other in secret, lionesses could find fathers for their cubs here, to keep bloodlines fresh. But this was also a land of outcasts, where rogues and loners could freely wander, and where lions ejected from their pride would occasionally choose to stay, in hopes of seeing their loved ones again. Anything goes in the Badlands, where no laws take hold.   
  
And this was where Asabi had chosen to leave the child. He laid her down amongst the long grass, similar to how he'd left Kiho, and covered her as best he could. There was no guarantee she'd make it, in fact the odds remained highly stacked against her, but this way he supposed she'd have a chance. Asabi looked down upon the form of the strange cub one last time, shaking his head. He had to make this quick, Kings had been assassinated here more than once.   
  
"Goodbye, fr-" he paused, frowned, and huffed. "Goodbye, Xolani."   
  
And then he left.


	6. Chapter Six

"Come on now, little one, time to wake up."   
  
Xolani groaned, sliding a paw over her closed eyes and pinning her ears. Her head hurt, and all she wanted to do was sleep off the pain. "I don't wanna," came a grumbled reply.   
  
"Tough luck," a paw nudged her shoulder, and she grumbled again. Another nudge, more insistent. And another. And another.   
  
Eventually, the young cub groaned, slowly shifting onto her belly, and then heaving herself into a sitting position. As she opened her eyes, she was not greeted with the loving face of her mother, but an utter stranger.   
  
She _screamed._   
  
"Woah, _woah!"_ The strange lion took several steps backward, eyes wide with shock. At first Xolani was sure this was a lioness, but the voice and build was definitely masculine. He had a golden-brown pelt, but no mane to speak of, and he had to have been more than old enough to have grown one.   
  
"Who are you?" Xolani had stopped screaming, standing up and looking around wildly for any sign of her mother, aunts, cousins, anyone! But apart from this strange lion, there was no one in sight.   
  
"Relax, youngster," the male soothed, smiling warmly. "My name is Auri, I'm a friend, I promise. Now, why don't you tell me your name?"   
  
Hesitating for a moment, she nodded eventually. "My name is Xolani."   
  
"That's a lovely name," Auri purred, sitting back on his haunches. "Now, why are you all the way out in the Badlands, Xolani? Are you waiting on your mother?"   
  
"The _Badlands?_ " Xolani whimpered, eyes widening with fear and confusion, "I don't know! I don't remember coming here! The last thing I remember was talking with my dad, and-"   
  
**_Your mother would never be sad if you were never born!_ **  
  
"-and... He..."   
  
Xolani slumped back down, biting back a sob. Her father had tried to hurt her. Tried to _kill_ her, maybe. He must have dumped her all the way out in the Badlands to be rid of her once and for all. The sobs came no matter how much she tried to resist.   
  
"Hey," Auri murmured, shifting closer. He reached out with a paw to rub her back, but to his surprise, Xolani rushed forward and clung to his leg, crying hard into his fur. Auri blinked at her for a moment, then heaved a heavy sigh, and held her close. "There, there, it's going to be alright, little one," he purred again, but there was no joy in it this time. "You're welcome to stick with me, alright? I'll make sure you're safe."   
  
Between all the crying, Auri caught a small _mhm_ , and he smiled sadly. "For now, you just let it all out. I'm not going anywhere."   
  
Long minutes passed, and Auri had settled down with the crying child in his forelegs. He let her go, silent save for the occasional soothing words. Eventually, Xolani looked up from her sobbing, eyes reddened and breaths coming in ragged little jumps.   
  
"H-h-how c-co-come-"   
  
" _Hush_ ," Auri said softly, "take a deep breath before you talk. There's no rush."   
  
Nodding Xolani took several deep, shuddering breaths before she tried to speak again, but she spoke much clearer this time. "How come lionesses don't have manes, Auri?"   
  
Taken aback, Auri paused, then hummed. "I'm not sure, child. I believe a mane is usually meant to impress a mate and scare off enemies, and lionesses don't usually need that. Why do you ask?"   
  
There was another pause before she continued. "Am I _freak_ for having a mane?"   
  
Auri didn't look shocked this time, but his expression did turn sad, and his voice low. "Is that why you're out here, Xolani?" She nodded slowly, and he sighed.   
  
"No, child, it does not make you a freak. I'm so sorry, no lion should have to experience cruelty like this, let alone a cub."   
  
Xolani was silent for a while, resting heavily on the lions front paws. "Did you go through the same thing?" She whispered, "because you don't have a mane?"   
  
He nodded once. "That's right. My father and brother didn't see me as a _real_ lion, but of course, I can't do a lioness' job very well. So, I had to leave." His gaze hardened then, "lions tend to hate and fear what they don't understand, Xolani, and they don't understand us. We're not freaks, we just don't fit their mold. And there's nothing wrong with that."   
  
Though she was still devastated, Xolani nodded. "Mama used to say that I'm just unique."  
  
Finally, Auri smiled again, "your mama sounds like a _very_ wise lioness."   
  
The peach cub sighed, nuzzling further into the circle made by the lion's forelegs. "She is. I miss her already."   
  
The golden lion looked up to the darkening sky, amber eyes glistening now that his companion couldn't see. "I'm sure she misses you too, Xolani."


	7. Chapter Seven

Days passed slowly. Auri made good on his promise to take care of Xolani, and once their first night together had ended, he took the sorrowful child back to his usual den. There, Xolani was introduced to Tariq, Auri's only son, a lively - if somewhat cocky - cub just a bit older than herself. And, luckily for him, he had a healthy tuft of mane already. Despite being the only _normal_ lion among the three, Tariq made no effort to claim superiority over Xolani, a new and very welcomed experience. The two became best friends with ease, enough that Auri felt much safer about leaving the two hidden together so that he could hunt larger prey.   
  
Back in the Plains however, it was clear that Xolani's _death_ had made more of an impact than she might ever have believed.   
  
Kiho's grief had not faded in the slightest, and no lion seemed able to reach her. After returning to the pride with Asabi, Kiho had called the pride together, publicly announcing the death of her daughter at the King's own claws. Before the gasps and chattering had even died down, she continued, and asserted that she would no longer stand by his side as Queen. Without another word, the pale lioness had slipped away, retreating to the outskirts of the pride's camp. Since then, she had not spoken, barely moved, and only nibbled at the food and wet moss her pridesisters brought.   
  
Kiho's world had shattered with her cub's murder. Her beloved mate was a monster. Her precious baby was gone. She could not hunt, could not stand to rule with or advise that brute of a king. She felt as though there was nothing left for her. Some lionesses believed that she had accepted death, and now, was merely awaiting it's arrival.   
  
Asabi... Well, he was no better.   
  
More than embarrassing, he had been horrified when Kiho gave her speech, yet he could not bring himself to stop her. The pride did deserve to know, didn't they? The frightened cubs, the furious and dismayed lionesses, all those eyes focusing on him with questions he dare not answer.   
  
**_Why?_**  
  
 ** _How could you?_**  
  
 ** _What happened to our King?_**  
  
And Kiho... Oh, his poor Kiho.   
  
Asabi could only watch as the lioness he loved, the mate he had been willing to kill a cub for, wasted away. She was broken, truly, and he knew it was his fault. His pride, too, were shattered, obeying his orders but either in fear of what they thought he might do to them, or with barely stifled words of disgust and scorn. The respect and love was gone, replaced by fear and hate.   
  
But perhaps worst, was that Asabi still saw Xolani. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see her face. Sometimes she was crying. Sometimes he saw the look of horror in her eyes as claws raked over her face. Other times, she was screaming at him, youthful voice twisting with hatred. Occasionally, when he was _especially_ unlucky, her face had decayed, pulled apart by vultures and bugs, flesh falling from the bones and eyes gone from their sockets.   
  
Every time he saw her, Asabi stumbled over apologies, trying to explain his reasoning, but it never worked. Lionesses whispered that the grief was driving him mad, but perhaps it was true. Asabi spent less and less time with the pride as the visions went on, wandering out into the territory as if to outrun the mangled, broken body of the cub that followed him incessantly, calling for his attention in a bastardized form of the way she really had when alive. It wasn't just Xolani that haunted the King. Soon, more lions, all mutated, deformed, freakish... As far as he was concerned anyway.   
  
Lions with overgrown fangs, short stubby legs, no claws, two tails, extra legs, a pure white coat, no mane, he had seen them all, he had known them all, and he had...   
  
He had cast them all out. Or _killed_ them. Or his father had.   
  
Asabi would sit alone under the stars, trembling, breathing hard, eyes wide and bloodshot beneath a tangled mane. The freaks surrounded him from all angles, screeching and spitting their hatred and sorrow.   
  
"Leave me alone..." He would mumble, barks of cruel laughter coming in response, "Leave me alone! You're not real! You're all dead!"   
  
**_"You killed us!"_**  
  
 ** _"Watched us die!"_**  
  
 ** _"Cast us out!"_**  
  
 ** _"Your own brother!"_**  
  
 ** _"Like nothing but vulture food!"_**  
  
 ** _"Why, daddy?!"_ **  
  
"No!" Asabi snarled, shaking his head fiercely, "you're disgusting monsters, not real, not there, you deserved to **_die_** , don't deserve to live amongst _real_ lions! **Go away!** "   
  
**_"You're the real monster!"_**  
  
 ** _"Cub-killer!"_**  
  
 ** _"Kin-slayer!"_**  
  
 ** _"We can't control our looks, you control your actions!"_**  
  
 ** _"I could have hunted and fought just fine!"_**  
  
 ** _"I could have had a family of my own!"_**  
  
 ** _"I had cubs! They died because of you!"_ **  
  
Asabi shut his eyes tightly, crouching down and covering his ears with both paws. The screaming did not fade, like the voices were in his own head. The sensible part of his mind reasoned that, they were, but this too was drowned out by the wailing.   
  
In an effort to distract himself, the lion threw back his head, bellowing out several long roars, again and again. But it never worked.   
  
From her place curled up beside Auri and Tariq, the real Xolani was suddenly startled awake by the distant sound of roaring. Chills running down her spine, she watched the entrance to the den, a frown crossing her muzzle, and a sense of dread forming deep within her gut...


End file.
